Cyborg Survival
by PaperFox19
Summary: The fight against Piccolo did more to Goku, to save his life Bulma used the technology at her families disposal, to change Goku into a cyborg. Warning Yaoi - Do Not Read if you do NOT like Yaoi or Slash
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Goku/Yamcha/Tien

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Ok for those who don't know I am working 6 days a week and I don't have a lot of time for fics. I have time to think about them creating new ideas and plots. So yes I create new projects but that doesn't mean I've given up on others, they will all get their time in the spot light at one point or another. One shots are being handled by my kindle and stories are being handled on my laptop. So please enjoy the one shots and updates as they come and know I'm doing the best I can with the little time I get.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Cyborg Survival

The fight against Piccolo did more to Goku, to save his life Bulma used the technology at her families disposal, to change Goku into a cyborg.

Chapter 1 Cyborg's Life

Defeating Piccolo, took everything Goku had and he still was unable to kill him. Piccolo swore revenge and he left to regain his strength. There was nothing a hospital could do for him, so Bulma rushed Goku to her father, using his technology he was able to save Goku's life, Dr. Briefs knew many scientists, they had shared research from time to time.

Long before Dr. Gero was recruited by the red ribbon army, he worked for the sake of saving human life. His research was passed around some even improved it. Dr. Briefs used the technology to save Goku's life.

On appearance Goku looked the same, but his body was modified a bit. His tail had grown back through the process, and he believed Goku would live a normal life, he would still age as he normally would. He could still grow stronger, he could certainly still fight, and he could have a family.

At first Chichi was glad Goku was alive, and they had a child together. At first it all seemed well, but Chichi grew increasingly distant, finally when Gohan their son turned 2, she left Goku and their son behind. She claimed she couldn't stand with being an artificial man, despite the love and devotion Goku gave her, and the birth of their son. He was still the same man, but Chichi couldn't see it that way.

-x-

Goku took his son and found a secluded place for him to live, he brought Gohan to visit Bulma whenever he went through maintenance. His checks always came back clear, but it was better safe then sorry, he had a child to raise.

He often spared with Yamcha when he was around. Yamcha enjoyed the time with Goku, and the two got very close. Bulma noticed it. "Yamcha you should just tell Goku how you feel. He's gonna notice you peeping on him in the showers eventually."

"It's not peeping when we are showering together…oops!" Bulma smirked, and he blushed. "I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Fine, but you better not wait, you aren't the only guy who's got an eye on Goku, and he's got three of them."

"Wait a minute…Tien's got a thing for Goku!?"

"Yeah, it's not hard to tell, he doesn't have a lot of experience with relationships, he's only close to Chiaotzu but I could see the deep respect he has for Goku, he values Goku as a friend, they went through a lot together. I don't know all the details but Goku was willing to sacrifice himself to King Piccolo to save Tien, he hasn't forgotten that. He may be a long ways from confessing but he's got feelings for him," she explained.

"Still, I have to tell Goku when the time is right." Bulma sighed. "Men are stupid." After that she started taking bets on who would confess first.

A year later

Yamcha, after many spars and friendly showers with Goku, the man who became the source of many wet dreams and fantasies he had. It took a year but finally Yamcha learned that Goku was in fact interested in guys, his exact words being. "Why should gender matter? My heart knows what it wants, and if the person is strong I'd love to have them in my family."

"I'm gonna do it, it took some time but I've finally built up my courage!"

"You can do it Yamcha!" Puar cheered. Yamcha was dressed in a tux, he was planning to go to Goku's home and tell him how he felt. He was half way there when he felt that something was off. He tried to defend himself when his instincts kicked in but they were too late and Yamcha was hit with a dart. He struggled to stay awake but eventually he passed out.

An old man wearing the red ribbon army logo on his vest collected him.

-x-

Tien, who was informed of Goku's confession believed he had a chance with Goku. It gave him the courage to confess his feelings for him. Chiaotzu wished Tien luck, and the male set off.

He detected the enemy when they attacked, and he did his best to escape, he sent out a mental transmission to Chiaotzu, although he was able to dodge the first couple of attacks but he wasn't able to see the enemy. "Who's there, show yourself!"

A mysterious blast is launched and when Tien dodged, he got shot with the dart. He collapsed and sent one las before his eyes closed and he passed out.

-x-

With Piccolo, he was plotting to get revenge on Goku, but he needed time to gather up more strength. He too was attacked, but the darts had no effect on him. The one capturing them, knew he could not acquire Piccolo brought the specimens to the lab of Dr. Gero. "I'm sorry sir, but I was unable to acquire Piccolo Jr. for you."

"It is alright Android 9, you did well. You captured two of Son Goku's friends and now I will turn them into warriors to kill him," Android 9 smirked. "It was no trouble at all, you did save my life after that damn Mercenary Tao killed me."

"It was my pleasure, General Blue."

"I'm Android 9 now!" Yamcha and Tien were placed into pods, and Dr. Gero began to experiment on them. Yamcha was in a pod marked 10 and Tien was in a pod marked 11.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Body Mod Nude

Pairing: Goku/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying. I am trying to work on one shots while at work to clear away a lot of the overflow of ideas and finish some ideas I've had on the backburner for 5 years, story fics will be worked on my days off, I'll do my best and work on what I can.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chapter 2 Searches

Chiaotzu had felt Tien's psychic message, and he quickly rushed to the scene, but when he got there was no sign of his friend. He tried to call for him mentally but no response, he tried sensing his energy but no response, with every passing minute of silence Chiaotzu began to cry.

He couldn't take it anymore and he flew off in search of Goku. He made it to the saiyan's home in record time, he banged on the door with such force he cracked it. The cyborg opened the door in a haste, and he blinked in surprise seeing the young male. "Chiaotzu what's happened?" the small boy flew into Goku's arms crying into his chest. He held the boy so he could calm down, and when he did he told him what happened. "Tien is missing?"

He flew off with Chiaotzu, taking Gohan with him. "Let's go see Bulma and Yamcha and see if one of them know where he is," he was confused as to why Tien was coming to see him, Chiaotzu didn't tell him that part. They came to the Brief's Compound, and the surprise increased as Bulma was surprised to see them.

"Goku? Did Yamcha not see you, I swear I can't believe he would chicken out," she spoke, and Goku frowned. "No I never saw him," he focused on trying to sense where Yamcha was but just like Tien he could sense nothing. "I can't sense him."

"Just like Tien!" The small boy cried.

"Wait Yamcha and Tien are missing?!" she asked, and the cyborg nodded. "Yeah I can't sense them at all, and I'm really worried."

"I'll watch Gohan, you go search for them!" she took Gohan from Goku and the two flew off.

They went from island to island, searched every city and town but couldn't find a trace of them. While those two did the manual search Bulma took a more scientific search. She modified the dragon radar and applied dna of Yamcha to it and turned it into a genetic scanner. She hoped Tien was with Yamcha since it wasn't like she had Tien dna on hand, while Yamcha still had his stuff on the grounds.

She turned the radar on, and to her shock no sign of Yamcha came up on the radar. Even if he was dead his genetic signature would show, so there was only on conclusion Yamcha was being held somewhere.

-x-

In Gero's lab

Tien and Yamcha were stripped off their clothing and placed in tubes full of machinery, their bodies were shaved clean of every speck of hair except on their heads, their insides were modified, they would no longer produce solid waste their bodies would completely dissolve all food and convert it to energy. They had ki absorbing sensors placed in their hands, with this technology fusing machine to living cells perfectly any ki they absorb will be applied to their own natural energy, either restoring them or increasing their limits.

Their once human limitations were gone, they were fitted with life span modulators, which would keep their bodies young and fit to fight for a long time, and even extend their life expectancy. Filters were placed in their lunges so they could even breath in space, and stuff like poison gas or dust clouds would not affect them.

They then were fitted with ki dampers, which would hide their power levels even though they were not completely mechanic. Since they could sense energy they didn't need any scouter sensor, but Gero did give them mechanics to amplify their 5 senses. He took a moment to praise his own genius, these two were cyborgs with grand potential so even if they lost to Goku at first they could continue to get stronger until he loses. All this modification done without a single scar left on their bodies.

With their bodies modified, it was time to alter their minds. He plugged them in and began locking down their memories. Deleting them wouldn't help him cause a memory could never truly be destroyed only repressed. He locked away their memories and reprogrammed them to be mindless slaves to follow orders.

Their transformations took a few months to complete, but once their minds were cleansed they were put to work. "Rise my children rise and serve your master!" Tien and Yamcha, or now Android 11 and Android 10 rose, their nudity ignored they bowed their heads before Gero and Android 9.

"Very good Doctor, now do we go and take care of Son Goku?"

"Not yet, Android 9 we still have one more to capture, this one's cells will help advance my research, and making him into an android will just be more fun!" Gero presented them with some pants and vests, both black in color but had the red ribbon logo on them. "Put these on!"

Yamcha aka Android 10, pulled up his pants over his soft 7 inch manhood, and he put on his vest covering up most of his pecs and nipples, his rock hard abs were still present not to mention the bulge he made in those tight black pants. "What are your orders, master?"

Tien aka Android 11, pulled up his pants over his soft 8 inch manhood, it was a snug fit and his manhood created a heft bulge in the front. The vest barely fit him exposing more of his pecs and abs than him. "What are your orders, master?"

"Go forth my children, go forth and capture Piccolo!" the two flew off to acquire their target.

-x-

Even over the months that passed Goku did not stop helping search for his two lost friends, Krillin and Master Roshi were called to aid in the search as well. They were on their own it would be some time before the dragon balls could be used.

Bulma kept the scanner operating in hopes of them showing up, and when the two androids went out to hunt Piccolo the scanner reacted. She called everyone together. "Guys get over here fast I got a sighting of them hurry!"

To be continued


End file.
